


mysterious eyes

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [11]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: He knows it's wrong. He really does know.





	mysterious eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash Bingo 086 - character: Kazuki Warning for implied canon incest.

He can't explain the way things have changed.

He can't explain why he didn't push her away. It was his sister, after all. This was his somewhat wild sister who could be too honest for her own good sometimes.

He doesn't know why he didn't stop that kiss.

He probably should have. He didn't want to.

She's in the other room. It shouldn't be so hard to not think about her on the bed in the other room. Maybe she's on her phone. Maybe she has a notebook over her head like she used to, pretending to study but really just sleeping.

Does she do that anymore?

Maybe she's not his Yuzuki. Or maybe she has always been this way.

How much doesn't he know about her?

She has to feel him watching because soon Yuzuki is outside of her bedroom. She's smiling at him. Her amber eyes look softer than usual and he feels his heart thud.

When Yuzuki holds him, Kazuki forgets what the problem is. And he hates that.

He loves it too.


End file.
